


Pinned Up

by despattillo



Series: Ficlets [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FAHC, Fake AH Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/despattillo/pseuds/despattillo
Summary: The Vagabond comes home from a failed heist to demand answers from Gavin.Mostly angst, but it’s cute at the end.





	Pinned Up

“GAVIN,” came a snarled half yell, half choke from down the hallway. “GET THE FUCK OUT HERE!” It was hard to tell if the inconsistencies in Ryan’s voice were due to anger or injury, but as Gavin poked his head out of his room to face Ryan, he was pretty sure that it was injury. As always, the Vagabond had come home with bloodstains and bandages wrapped around his limbs. Puzzled by his harsh tone, Gavin filed down the hallway towards Ryan and flipped on a soft light, only to stop short when he saw the extent of Ryan’s wounds. Gavin tried to categorize them logically, hoping to quell the storm of worry and frenzy in his stomach, but after counting stab wound number 8, he flew past Ryan and into the kitchen, grabbing a first aid kit and what he hoped was a half empty glass of very strong liquor.

“Ryan, Jesus, what the bloody hell happened to you out there? You’ve got more damn cuts than the entire bloody patronage of the Los Santos emergency room!” Gavin was now frantically cleaning open tears and cuts while surveying the damage done to Ryan. He rambled on, “You could’ve called for backup Ryan, I know you’re big, bad, and dangerous but at least have some sense!” Gavin peered closer at a wound, then rummaged around for a needle in the kit, “Hmm, might have to stitch this one-“ he began to mutter, but was cut off as he looked up at Ryan for approval. The tall mans eyes were burning with rage. Perhaps, Gavin thought, it had been anger- not just injury- that had plagued Ryan’s voice. “Ryan? What happened,” Gavin asked softly, as he stood slowly from his bend to stare at Ryan directly. Gavin reached up to grab Ryan’s chin- noticing the cuts around his throat with disapproval and a churning stomach- and angled Ryan’s face towards his. “Hey, it’s okay, I’m here. You’re okay, aren’t you, Ryan?”

With a sudden growl, Ryan tore away from Gavin’s grasp and pushed him towards the wall, angrily clenching his fists. When he had Gavin pinned against the wall, Ryan ripped his mask away and breathed out, “You were wrong,” as his mask cluttered against the hard floor. “You were wrong,” he repeated, “and it nearly cost their lives.” ‘Their’ lives, Gavin knew, meant the rest of the crew’s. “I sent them up to a safe house, but now I’m here to deal with you.” Gavin whimpered in a instinctive manner, scared at facing the Vagabonds wrath; he wasn’t so sure if Ryan was in control.

“Ry, I swear I gave you the right information. The details, the target, everything- it was all in order, I promise!” Gavin’s voice was desperate, pleading.

“Then why were we ambushed, Gavin? Why were the rest of us sat in a warehouse rigged to blow with guns to our heads when you were sitting comfortably in your penthouse, GAVIN?”

“Ryan please, you know I love this crew, this is my family! If I had known anything- if I had even thought that anything might go wrong, I would’ve stopped you from going!” Gavin struggled against the grips Ryan had on his wrists and stared into his eyes. “I would die a million times over if it meant saving any of you even once. Look at me Ryan,” Gavin pleaded, “you know me. Don’t be angry at me. This wasn’t my fault or your fault or any of the crew’s fault.” Something in Ryan’s eyes seemed to subdue, and Gavin felt the pressure on his arms recede.

“Gavin I’m- I’m sorry,” Ryan’s voice was soft and broken sounding, but it was clear he’d pulled back the reigns from the Vagabond. “I- You’re right. You’re always right, Gavin,” Ryan said with a slight chuckle. He was staring down at their bodies, unsure if Gavin would admonish or forgive him.

“It’s alright, Ry. Happens to the best of us…” Gavin trailed off as he worked through his thoughts. “Sometimes you just need a little break from all the pressure, but it looks like you’ve been taking all the action lately.” Still closely bound by Ryan’s grip, Gavin flexed his arms to remind him of his hands. Ryan looked up, flustered and red faced. He was about to pull his hands and body away from Gavin when he caught sight of his full, pink lips. Instinctively, Ryan licked his own lips and tightened his hold on Gavin, his breath caught between thoughts as he stared. Gavin, not wanting to move for fear of scaring Ryan away, flickered his eyes between Ryan’s pretty eyes and prettier lips. Gavin hardly knew what to do. He wanted to kiss Ryan senseless, pull him closer and slide his fingers through his hair, but didn’t know if Ryan would reciprocate. As Ryan chanced a glance up at Gavin, their eyes met and Gavin’s decision was made for him. Ryan closed the little space between them with eyes shut and lips parted just so; their mouths met in a gentle pursuance of fulfilling hunger. Ryan pulled back after a while to catch his breath, grinning boyishly and finally letting his arms travel from Gavin’s now raw wrists to his torso. Gavin was awestruck by Ryan’s softness, internally praising whatever god for those sweet, versatile lips of his. Ryan’s hands, warm and firm lifted the hem of Gavin’s shirt to touch his hips.

“Gav?”

“Hm?”

“I am sorry.”

“Oh, Ryan, I know you better than anyone. I know you’re wound up. I forgive you.” With that, Gavin combed his fingers into Ryan’s hair and pulled him closer for another kiss, as Ryan’s hands traveled up Gavin’s sides.

“You’re so wonderful, Gavin,” Ryan breathed, and Gavin smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic! please be kind and comment!


End file.
